Housekeeper
by Pianika Nokio
Summary: “Sial! Siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu mandi gue!” protes Sakura yang kini berlari menuju ruang tamu. Raut muka Sakura seketika berubah memucat“Lo kan.."
1. Permulaan

Pianika Nokio Presents

*Housekeeper*

Desclaimer: Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto senpai kecuali Gaara (digemplang)

Rated: T

Pair: Sakura/Gaara

Genre: Romance/Humor

A/N: Ini fic yang kubuat untuk melunasi hutangku pada Kucingperak senpai yang sempat merequest 1 chapter yang banyak Gaaranya di MXIT geto lowh. Maaf baru bisa bikin sekarang soalnya lagi gak ada ide buat ngelanjutin MXIT geto lowh. Bahkan di fic ini Gaara banyak tampil (berbahagialah bagi Gaara fans XD).

*Housekeeper*

Chapter 1

Friday, 13 January at 06.45 AM

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah Konoha Business High School. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink dikepang dua dengan rapi. Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk hati menjepit rapi poni sebelah kanannya agar tidak terjulur menutupi mata hijaunya. Sementara poni sebelah kiri ia biarkan tergerai kebelakang telinga. Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya hingga suatu pemandangan yang mencolok menghentikan langkahnya.

"I..ini terimalah" ujar suara lembut seorang wanita berambut panjang indigo. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Tangannya terjulur kedepan untuk menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Orang itu menatap surat yang tertulis namanya dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"Gue Sabaku Gaara, bukan Rei Gaara" ujar orang itu yang bernama Gaara dengan ekspresi dingin. Wanita yang menyerahkan surat kepada Gaara pun sontak menarik kembali suratnya.

"Apa lo gak bisa membaca dengan benar? Seperti anak TK saja" ujar Gaara lagi tak menghiraukan bahwa wanita itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya sambil menangis.

"Hei, Sakura!" ujar seseorang yang menepuk Sakura dari belakang mengakibatkan yang bersangkutan terlonjak kaget.

"Ino! Bikin kaget saja!" ujar Sakura sambil memelototi sang penepuk pundak yang tak lain adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri, Ino.

"Lo lihat aksi Gaara tadi? Sombong sekali dia! Mentang-mentang keluarganya punya usaha besar! Duduk di kelas termahal dan termewah! Seenaknya saja dia menghina yang berada dibawahnya!" ujar Ino sewot.

"Kasihan Hinata" tambah Sakura yang segera memasuki ruangan kelasnya begitu bel tanda masuk berdering.

_-_

Sakura mengambil handuk kesayangannya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menghilangkan bau keringat yang menempel ditubuhnya. Siang ini benar-benar panas dan parahnya lagi ia mendapat hukuman hormat kepada tiang bendera selama 1 jam karena tertidur selama pelajaran berlangsung. Hukuman tadi benar-benar membuat Sakura frustasi lantaran kulit putihnya kini berkurang menjadi 88% dari 90% kulitnya yang dulu.

"Harus beli 10 macam lulur lagi nih!" gumam Sakura belum selesai ia melepas seragamnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dobrakan pintu dari arah ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Sial! Siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu mandi gue?!" protes Sakura yang kini berlari menuju ruang tamu. Raut muka Sakura seketika berubah memucat begitu melihat sesosok makhluk di depannya yang kini tengah asyik mengobrak-abrik lemari sepatu keluarganya.

"Lo kan..Gaa..Gaara? Apa yan lo lakuin?" tanya Sakura mematung.

Makhluk yang dipanggilnya pun menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Merapikan sepatu dan sandal yang berantakan" jawab Gaara datar.

"Untuk?"

Gaara menghela napas "Orang tua lo dinas keluar kota selama seminggu. Mereka meminta perusahaan keluarga gue untuk mengurus Rumah ini. Kebetulan gue sekelas dengan lo dan jadilah gue yang ditugaskan"

"Heh? Memang keluarga lo usaha apaan? Tanya Sakura masih terbengong-bengong.

"Housekeeper"

"WHAT?!"

Tbc

Pianika: "Hanya ingin berkata satu hal, review please karena Gaara dan Sakura tak kan mau melanjutkan cerita kalau tak ada yang review"

GaaSaku: "Kenapa malah kita yang jadi.."

Pianika: "Readers dipersilahkan review"

Gaara: "Hei! Bukannya kamu yang.."

Pianika: "Review please"

Sakura: "Aku tidak pernah berkata.."

Pianika: "Review please kuadrat"

GaaSaku: "&*^%^$%$!!"


	2. first day

Pianika Nokio Presents

*Housekeeper*

Desclaimer: Semua tokoh Naruto milik Kishimoto sensei kecuali Gaara (ditendang)

Rated: T

Pair: Sakura/Gaara

Genre: Romance/Humor

A/N: Huwaaa!!! Aku salah ngetik! Di review yang kutulis "Game House" tapi bukan itu! Aku lupa judul komiknya! Maafkanlah kecerobohan author super males ini! XO. Terima kasih untuk semua yang mereview. Chap kemaren kependekan ya? Biarkan saja kan masih permulaan *digebuk*

Oh..1 lagi! Kucingperak senpai gak request Gaara buat jadi pembantu, tapi cuman minta chapter yg banyak Gaaranya. He...dgn senang hati kutulis!^-^

*Housekeeper*

First Day

Still Friday, 13 January at 13.00 PM

"Ini gak mungkin! Pasti gue lagi mimpi!" ujar Sakura masih melongo.

"Apanya yang gak mungkin, cewek telmi?" tanya Gaara ketus.

Sakura melotot "Apa?! Enak aja lo bilang gue cewek telmi! Dasar cowok kaku!" balas Sakura tak kalah ketusnya.

Gaara tak menghiraukan yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju lantai 2 tepatnya kamar Sakura. Gaara mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura dengan kakinya. Dan saat itu juga Sakura segera menarik Gaara keluar kamarnya.

"Mau apa lo masuk kamar gue? Dasar kurang ajar!" bentak Sakura.

"Merapikan kamar" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Apa?! Gue ngelarang lo merapikan kamar seorang wanita!"

"Ini termasuk tugas"

"Kecuali kamar ini! Mana mungkin gue ngebiarin cowok masuk seenaknya! Biar gue sendiri aja yang bersihin!"

Gaara pun berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura yang baru saja bernafas lega tiba-tiba harus kembali mengejar Gaara.

"Tunggu!" jerit Sakura dari arah kamar

"Apa lagi?" tanya Gaara

"Dilarang mencuci pakaian gue! Biar gue sendiri yang bawa ke laundry! Gue gak bakal ngebiarin cowok nyuci baju gue!"

"Baguslah. kerjaan gue berkurang" ujar Gaara.

_._

Sakura membolak-balikan majalah yang kini ia baca. Sesekali ia melirik Gaara yang cekatan membersihkan semua ruangan di rumahnya. Ia heran begitu mengingat seorang Gaara yang sombong ternyata bekerja sebagai housekeeper di rumahnya.

"Gaara kaku, kenapa lo mau jadi housekeeper di rumah gue?" tanya Sakura.

"Banyak housekeeper dari perusahaan ortu gue yang dipekerjakan. Dan jangan memanggil gue Gaara kaku" jawab Gaara.

"Gue heran, lo yang biasanya sombong di sekolah kok mau jadi housekeeper? Bukannya merusak image lo?"

Gaara menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar dan memandang Sakura "Lo orang kedua yang berkata seperti itu setelah Hinata"

"Hinata? Lo pernah jadi housekeeper di rumah Hyuuga?"

"Kakak gue Temari, dia sempat kerja disana selama seminggu"

"Memangnya gak ada anak buah lo?"

"Terlalu banyak yang meminta mereka jadi housekeeper"

"Dalam kata lain stoknya habis? Bukankah perusahaan lo besar? Kenapa gak merekrut lebih banyak pekerja lagi? Masih banyak orang tak punya pekerjaan"

Gaara mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang bertubi-tubi "Housekeeper dari perusahaan ortu gue bukan sembarangan. Mereka semua telah diseleksi selama sebulan dan tidak semua orang dapat diterima"

"Egois ya.." ujar Sakura yang tak sadar kalau Gaara menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau perusahaan gue egois kenapa lo gak merekrut orang-orang itu ke perusahaan ortu lo?"

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar. Perusahaan orang tuanya hanya dapat menerima pekerja yang memiliki kemampuan dibidang kesehatan dan tidak mungkin semua orang memilikinya.

"Jadi..gaji housekeeper dari perusahaan lo besar dong? Kan housekeeper spesial yang ditujukan kepada keluarga yang mapan semua? Lalu nasib mereka yang gak punya uang untuk mempekerjakan housekeeper dari perusahaan lo gimana?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Ada perusahaanya sendiri!" Gaara pun meninggalkan Sakura dengan tampang kesal.

"Huh! Ditanya baik-baik kok malah marah?" ujar Sakura kembali menikmati waktu membacanya.

_._

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura memandang bingung hidangan yang ada di depannya.

"Salad" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Lo kira gue kambing apa? Gak mungkin makan cuma sayur doang!"

"Gak usah banyak protes! Itu baik buat kesehatan. Ortu lo menulis ini dalam daftar menu untuk malam hari"

"Apa?! Gua gak suka sayur!" bantah Sakura menjauhkan piringnya.

"Makan!"

"Gak mau!"  
"Cepat dimakan!"

"Enggak!!!"

"Cewek manja! Lo mau makan apa gue tendang ke empang?!"

"Mending gak makan! Lo kan pembantu gue mestinya lo nurut sama majikan lo!"

"Majikan gue cuma ortu lo! Jangan salahkan gue kalo lo gak suka sama makanan ini! Ini semua ortu lo yang nulis di daftar!"

"Enggak!!!" jerit Sakura yang langsung menendang kaki Gaara dan kabur menuju kamarnya.

"Sialan! Daripada housekeeper gue lebih ngerasa jadi babysitter! Manja banget tuh cewek!" gumam Gaara yang masih meringis kesakitan akibat tendangan maut Sakura.

_._

Sakura berguling-guling di atas kasur empuknya. Matanya tak bisa terpejam padahal ini sudah pukul 23.30 dan ini adalah jam tidur wajibnya. Perutnya terasa lapar karena belum terisi apa-apa sejak sore tadi.

"Laper nih! Masa gak ada cemilan?" ujar Sakura yang sibuk memeriksa kaleng cemilannya yang sebagian besar telah habis.

"Sial! Cemilan sudah habis! Gue mesti cari makanan nih!" ujar Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengendap-endap menuju dapur. Sakura mengobrak-abrik kulkas dan sama sekali tak ada yang ia temukan kecuali bahan mentah. Sakura tak begitu ahli dalam bidang memasak. Ia pun membanting pintu kulkas dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat kertas diselipkan di dekat tudung saji.

_Salad tadi sudah gue hangatkan. Lo mesti makan atau lo mau kena sakit. Gak ada kompromi._

Sakura mengernyit melihat tulisan di kertas itu "Sampai dia hangatkan juga? Bener-bener penurut. Masa gak mau bikin masakan lain selain daftar menu dari ortu gue?" batin Sakura. Ia pun terpaksa memakannya karena perutnya semakin tak bisa dijinakan. Sakura memakan tuh salad dengan menutup hidungnya.

"Salad ternyata enak juga ya" pikir Sakura melahap habis salad itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jendela terbuka. Sakura pun beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menuju arah datang suara.

"Jam segini ada suara? Jangan-jangan maling!" ujar Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan ragu ia pun memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Dilihatnya sebuah bayangan muncul dari jendela. Dan sialnya lagi Sakura tak dapat melihat jelas siapa makhluk itu karena lampu ruang sebelah tidak menyala. Dalam hitungan detik Sakura pun berterik-teriak sambil melempari bayangan itu dengan benda yang ada disekelilingnya.

"SETAN! MALING! ORANG GILA! MONYET NYASAR!!!" jerit Sakura bersamaan dengan suara benda bertubrukan layaknya kapal pecah.

Bayangan itu segera menghindari semua benda yang dilempar Sakura. Sakura makin menggila dan mendorong bayangan itu. Namun, Sakura tiba-tiba terpeleset ke arah jendela. Dalam hitungan detik Sakura pun menabrak jendela itu.

_PRANG_

"Oh! Tuhan! Gue pasti mati sekarang!" ujar Sakura namun ia sadar kalau dirinya sama sekali tak merasa sakit apapun. Sakura meraba-raba dinding yang berada di sampingnya berharap menemukan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu. Ketika lampu berhasil dinyalakan, Sakura kaget karena dirinya sekarang berada dalam rangkulan seseorang. Ia pun segera melepaskan rangkulan orang tadi dan menjauh. Sakura terbelalak begitu melihat orang yang merangkulnya terbaring sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Gaara?" ujar Sakura mendekati Gaara. Dilihatnya darah mengalir dari lengan Gaara.

"Lo kenapa Gaara?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Luka, bodoh!" jawab Gaara kesal. Di saat begini sempat-sempatnya Sakura menjadi telmi.

"Oh..terus?" tanya Sakura makin telmi.

"Ambilin obat!" ujar Gaara setengah berteriak. Ingin sekali ia menendang Sakura karena ketelmiannya.

"Ok! Ok!" ujar Sakura berlari menuju kotak P3K. Diserahkannya obat itu kepada Gaara.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Sakura yang kini duduk di samping Gaara.

"Lo tidur saja biar gue yang beresin semua" jawab Gaara membalut lukanya dan segera membereskan kekacauan di ruangan itu.

Sakura sedikit menyesal. Akibat kecerobohannya Gaara jadi terluka.

"Maaf" ujar Sakura menarik lengan Gaara.

"Lo gak salah. Memang sudah sifat manusia untuk menghindar dan melindungi diri. Maaf sudah bikin lo takut" ujar Gaara.

Sakura tertawa "Gaara yang terkenal sombong minta maaf sama gue! Good News!

"Nyesel gue maafin lo!" ujar Gaara

"Bercanda kali! Lagian lo ngapain muncul dari jendela?" tanya Sakura masih tertawa.

"Kunci rumah jatuh di taman. Gue males buka pintu makanya lewat jendela" jawab Gaara yang direspon ekspresi heran Sakura.

"Lo ternyata males juga ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tergantung suasana"

"Boleh gue bantu beresin?"

"Enggak"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Cepat tidur. Jangan lupa besok hari sekolah" ujar Gaara meninggalkan Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya

"Dan berhenti menggembungkan pipi. Gue jadi teringat sama ikan kembung" ujar Gaara dari kejauhan.

"Dasar Gaara kaku!!!"

Tbc

* * *

He..he..he..

Apakah chap ini sudah lumayan panjang??  
Review please!!!!!!!


End file.
